


Advice given by Attolia Irene to Eddis Helen on the occasion of the latter's coronation (and Eddis' response)

by Minutia_R



Category: The Queen's Thief - Megan Whalen Turner
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Sestina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 06:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18310130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minutia_R/pseuds/Minutia_R
Summary: Listen, you who would be queen:What do you know of how to rule?





	Advice given by Attolia Irene to Eddis Helen on the occasion of the latter's coronation (and Eddis' response)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kiraly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiraly/gifts).



> Written for the prompt: The Queen's Thief, Eddis & Attolia, unsolicited advice

_Irene:_

Listen, you who would be queen:  
What do you know of how to rule?  
I’m telling you this as a friend.  
You should be careful who you trust,  
And don’t put too much faith in gods.  
Gods raise you up, but then betray.

Listen: if your face betrays  
Your feelings, they won’t see a queen.  
To your people you must be a god.  
Show them a harsh and iron rule--  
Let them fear, before they trust.  
A monarch can be no one’s friend.

Listen: can you kill your friend?  
And with unflinching heart betray  
The love that led to foolish trust?  
Such is the fate of every queen,  
And such has always been my rule  
Even in the face of gods.

Listen: though it seems the gods  
Smile on you, and that you’ve friends  
Throughout your realm, you only rule  
When you seem strong. They’ll soon betray  
A foolish, soft, and smiling queen.  
The sword’s the one thing you can trust.

Listen: let your barons trust  
You just so far. Fear of the gods--  
And of you, their goddess-queen--  
Will always be your truest friend.  
Kill a few first, lest they betray--  
The rest will yield to your rule.

Listen: As of now, your rule  
Is too new for you to trust  
Anyone not to betray  
And claim it as the will of gods.  
You’ll stand alone, without your friends.  
Only thus can you be queen.

_Helen:_

Listen: your words betray a narrow rule  
For an embattled queen. But I trust  
The gods, and hope--someday--to be your friend.


End file.
